


Empress For a Day

by Warm_Black_Heart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is a bit OOC because he's really horny about throne sex okay?, Canon Universe, Cunnilingus, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Glove Kink, Light Angst, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey is stressed and horny let her have this, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Throne Sex, don't worry he still has feelings all over the place, they're both sexually experienced because smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 10:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warm_Black_Heart/pseuds/Warm_Black_Heart
Summary: Thanks to their Force bond, Rey finds herself suddenly sitting on the Supreme Leader's throne and he's VERY happy to see her there... Rey thinks Ben, still acting as Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, just wants to play out his throne sex power fantasy, and she's horny enough to play along. As things progress, Rey realizes she misunderstood his motivations, and what Ben really wants is much deeper, and more complicated than fucking her on his throne.





	Empress For a Day

**Author's Note:**

> This starts off as Supreme Kylo Ren/horny Rey smut but evolves into more canon Ben Solo "I have feelings and this isn't JUST about me wanting to fuck you" smut. It was really difficult to know how to tag this. I wrote them both as being sexually confident which is OOC but I was tired of writing "first time" smut (for now). Enjoy!

Rey had finally found a moment of peace on the Resistance base to sit down with one of the Jedi Texts and read. It wasn’t her preferred way to spend the afternoon, especially not after the stressful week she’d had, but without a teacher the old texts were her best chance at trying to understand her place in the Force. 

She got comfortable in her bunk and sighed, preparing to be frustrated by the needlessly lofty language and concepts that she couldn’t quite grasp. She was right to prepare. Before long, Rey found herself reading the same paragraph for the fourth time and was about ready to throw the book across the room when she felt the Force bond connect. 

Already on edge she fully intended to give Ben the cold shoulder, but was startled to find him much closer than usual. He hovered over her, boxing her in with one hand on the wall and the other on the arm of some kind of chair, she guessed. 

She worked to turn her surprise into annoyance, “What do you want?” 

“Do you even have the slightest idea where you’re sitting?” He replied in low tones, dark eyes focused on hers. 

She swallowed hard, suddenly aware of the heat coming off him, and took a moment to get her bearings. Sometimes when she focused she could see the objects around him that one, or both, of them were making physical contact with. 

Kriff. It was his throne. She was sitting on his throne. 

Rey could feel her heart beating in her throat. Hopefully the bond would close and all this would be over before- before what? She bit her lip and his eyes flicked down.

“You know, I’ve often thought of you here. In this very position.” 

He cupped her chin in his gloved hand and brought his thumb to rest on her lower lip.  
Rey could hardly breathe. 

She knew she should pull away but the heady mix of desire and danger was intoxicating. Looking up at him through her lashes, she parted her lips for him and gently sucked at his thumb, teasing. 

He moaned softly and ground his hips into her thigh. Ben was already hard and she could feel his erection straining against her leg. Emboldened by his desire for her, Rey closed her eyes and sucked harder, giving into her own lust for him and daring him to try and conquer her.

She didn’t care that some small part of her, at the fringes of her mind, was raging against the idea of fucking the enemy. There was a power she felt, making the “Supreme Leader” moan as she sat on his throne, that she wouldn’t give up for anything in that moment. 

Ben leaned down and nipped at her ear, while he slipped his free hand beneath her leggings. 

“Already so wet for me. I knew you wanted it too, Rey,” he purred against her ear as he worked two gloved fingers inside her. 

She moaned around his thumb pushing her hips into his hand. Kriff she wanted him inside her. All of him. Ben began to lazily circle her clit with this thumb and he pulled back to look at her.

“I told you I think of you here. Usually in this scenario you suck me off while I sit on the throne,” his thumb pushed deeper into her mouth for emphasis before he removed it entirely, “but today you’ll be my Empress.” 

Rey flushed, liking the sound of being his “Empress” despite herself. He kissed her tenderly and removed his hand from between her legs so he could pull her to the edge of the throne. 

After stripping away her clothing he placed both of her legs on either side of his head. Rey felt dizzy as she looked down at him between her thighs. She watched as he wet his full lips before leaning down and taking in the smell of her. His nose brushed her clit and she couldn’t help but buck up into him. 

He laughed low in his throat, “My Empress is greedy.” 

It was Ben’s turn to look at Rey from beneath his lashes, and he teased her by gently drawing his tongue up her center almost causing her to fall apart entirely.

“Ben please,” she panted. He stopped and looked up at her again, but this time the look he gave her held a warning.

“That’s my old name. Don’t mistake this for a different sort of surrender.” 

Of course he was being stubborn even now. She fought the urge to roll her eyes because she wanted this. She needed this release no matter what stupid name she had to call him. He would still always be Ben to her, “Supreme Leader” or not, and one day he would see that he could never run away from who he really was. 

Maybe it was wrong but, for now, she didn’t mind entertaining his fantasy if it would keep him between her thighs. 

She did her best to look repentant, “I’m sorry, Supreme Leader. It won’t happen again.” 

More than satisfied, Ben moved down to enthusiastically suck on her clit. Not expecting such an intense sensation right after their pause Rey cried out and tangled her fingers in his hair. 

He grabbed her thighs tightly, trying to control her eager movements as he continued licking between her folds. It didn’t take long before Rey was seeing stars and shaking with the intensity of her release. Letting go of her thighs Ben kissed her mound and slipped two fingers inside her to feel her muscles contract as she came. 

“My beautiful Empress,” he murmured, resting his head against her as they both felt the final aftershocks of pleasure run through her. 

She hummed happily and he removed his slick gloved fingers. He stood and looked down at her, half naked, sunk down on his throne, still trying to catch her breath after the orgasm he just provided. 

She saw his cock twitch through his pants and a new wave of desire washed over her. Rey turned and grabbed the back of the throne, stuck her ass in the air and looked over her shoulder at Ben expectantly. 

He stared at her hungrily as he worked to remove his pants, “Say it.” He came up behind her and pressed his tip firmly against her entrance. 

She whimpered and tried to back into him but he held her still and leaned his chest against her to whisper in her ear, “Say it.” 

She exhaled shakily, not realizing she had been holding her breath. Rey couldn’t wait any longer so she figured she might as well tell him everything he might want to hear in this scenario at once, “Please, Supreme Leader. Please fuck me on your throne.” 

Ben moved his head down to kiss her throat. She felt his lips curl into a smile, but instead of pushing further into her he laughed sadly, “No. You misunderstand me.” 

“What?!” She said louder than she meant to, feeling more desperate than before. 

What else could he possibly want her to say in his throne sex power fantasy? She tried again, “I’m your Empress, Kylo Ren, and I want your big cock inside me. Please, Supreme Leader. I’m begging you.” 

He sighed against her neck, “No, Rey. Stop lying to me. You’re making a fool of yourself.” 

Ben pulled away completely and she felt her cheeks grow warm and anger surge through her. It wasn’t just the loss of his body pressed against hers, which she craved, but the sting of his words. Was he trying to humiliate her?! 

She turned around to face him, “What do you mean lying?! Isn’t it obvious that- Can’t you tell I-“ she paused and swallowed hard. 

Was this really how she was going to reveal her true feelings for Ben? Kneeling half naked on the throne he still vowed to rule the Galaxy from after he, inexplicably, refused to finish fucking her? 

“You shouldn’t have left me,” the way he said it took the air out of the room, and her anger was replaced with heartache. 

“What?” She said, more gently now.

“I offered you everything I could, Rey. I wanted you to be my Empress, to change the Galaxy with me. We would never have to be alone again. I thought you wanted-“ he trailed off and looked lost for a moment, perhaps remembering their whispered promises over the fire on Ahch-To. “That’s why I really think of you here. I think about what we could have been if you stayed.” 

Rey felt a tear, unbidden, roll down her cheek, “I think about what we could have been too, Ben.” 

His head twitched slightly at the sound of his true name but he didn’t argue this time. Instead he worked his jaw and moved closer, almost tentatively. He removed his gloves before placing his hands on either side of her face and tilted her head slightly to look into his haunted, needy, eyes.

“Rey, I need you. We’re meant to be together,” hearing those words, she knew to be true, in his low voice, still husky with desire, sent a pulse of heat down to her core.

“I know, Ben. I want to be with you. I want you but-“ 

Before she could finish he kissed her deeply and she moaned against his lips, opening herself to him as his tongue dipped into her mouth. He broke their kiss abruptly. 

“Turn around,” he commanded, “I’ll give you what you want.” 

She did as instructed, more eager than before after their honest conversation removed any pretense between them. He ran his hand languidly down her back and she trembled at the light touch.

“Are you still ready for me?” 

His hand dipped between her legs and, finding her slick, he positioned himself at her entrance. Grabbing her hips, Ben pressed his chest against her back, as he had before, and she felt his breath hot against her ear.

“Say it,” this time it was less of a demand and more of a plea, and this time she knew what he wanted to hear. 

“I want you. I want all of you,” she barely finished her sentence before he pushed inside her and she gasped. 

She knew he was big but it was more than she expected all at once, and he was only half way in. 

He stopped and kissed her below the ear,  
“More?”

“Yes,” she breathed. 

Ben moved slowly until he was completely seated inside her and groaned, “Rey, you’re perfect.”

He began to move his hips against her and found his rhythm. Rey clutched the back of the throne as she took his thrusts. She loved the feel of him inside her and the press of his chest against her back as he filled her. It was almost as if she could melt into him entirely. 

Ben’s thrusts came more quickly and he moved his hand down to rub her. Rey moaned loudly as her head snapped back into his shoulder and he kissed along her jaw. 

“That’s it, come for me again.” 

His words brought her over the edge and she cried out, knuckles white from grasping the throne, desperate for something solid to keep her grounded as her walls convulsed around his cock. Ben thrust deeply into her twice more before he cursed and she felt him shake with his own release. 

He sighed heavily and kissed the spot between her shoulder blades, “You’ll always be my Empress. I love you.” 

“I love you too Ben but I can’t-“ Rey felt a heavy lump settle in her throat and couldn’t bring herself to finish her sentence.

“Shh. It’s alright. Just for today, then.”

He turned her head and kissed her softly on the mouth before he pulled out and left her feeling empty.

She felt his cum drip down her thighs and onto his throne and smiled to herself. It hadn’t been so bad being Empress for a day.


End file.
